Candlelit words of love
by Sugargirl5
Summary: Bella and Edward fluff! Bella doesn't think she's good enough for Edward, and of course he has to do something about that : Set between New moon and Eclipse.


**Hello!  
I've got some really sweet reviews and some people even asked me to keep writing, so… here's my newest fanfic! It's just Edward and Bella fluff, set between New Moon and Eclipse. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**P.S. English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in my fanfics.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the divine Stephenie Meyer does.

**Bella POV**

It was Friday morning, almost weekend! I was looking in the mirror and I sighed. I saw long, brown, wavy hair, big brown eyes and full lips… just an average girl. How could Edward ever like someone like me?  
Suddenly I heard a velvet voice behind me.

"Bella?"

I turned around and saw my personal miracle. He looked drop-dead-gorgeous, like always.  
He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously. I smiled; he still didn't like it very much my mind was a big secret to him.

"Nothing important." I lied.

"Bella, please?"

I sighed. "I was just thinking that I look way too average to be with someone like you. I was wondering how you could ever be attracted to me."

His eyes darkened and I saw several emotions crossing his face: pain, anger, sadness…  
Then his face became neutral again and he said: "Come on, let's go to school."  
I was a little surprised that he wasn't mad with me for thinking something like that, like he usually was, but he just kept acting normally.  
During lunchtime I saw Alice looking at Edward with a big smile on her face. Edward smiled back and then asked me: "Bella, I thought we could do something tonight. It's Friday, so you won't have to go to school tomorrow."

"Uh… Yeah, sure. What do you want to do?"

"I've got something in mind, but it's a surprise."

"You'll like it!" Alice added.

I pouted, he knew I hated surprises. I just hoped he didn't spend too much money on my 'surprise'.

Edward chuckled. "I'll pick you up at 7.00."

* * *

Alice had lent me a dark blue dress with little layers of lace for tonight. She'd made my hair a little curlier and she'd insisted that I put on some lipstick and mascara.  
I was waiting for Edward in the kitchen now. At 7 pm precisely, I heard three short knocks. I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Have fun, Bells!" my father yelled from the couch.

"Bye dad!"

I opened the door and there he was, looking fabulous in his dark blue shirt.

"We match." he smiled.

So that's why Alice insisted I put on this dress. "Alice." I explained before kissing him lightly on his lips. He took my hand and helped me get in the car.

"So, when are you going to tell me where we're going?" I tried.

"Patience, love."

After a short ride he pulled over and I recognized the spot where he'd parked the car when we went to the meadow the first time.

"Are we going to the meadow?" I asked hopefully. It had been such a long time since we'd been there; the last time –for me- had been with Laurent, and I really wanted to forget that day.

"Yes." he seemed glad to see that I liked that.

He carried me through the woods and after barely two minutes we were standing in the meadow. Only it didn't really look the same as always.  
There were candles everywhere, and lights in every tree. There was a big blanket spread out on the grass, surrounded by torches. It looked even more beautiful than it did the first time.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Do you think this is beautiful?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said amazed. How could someone ever say it wasn't?

"Well, multiply this by a thousand and you're starting to get close to how beautiful you are. I love you, Bella. Don't ever think you're not good enough for me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. He could always make me feel like the most beautiful and loved person in the world.

**Well, what did you think? Please let me know if you like or dislike my fanfics, so I know if I should change my writing style or try to improve it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
